tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Party Time
Party Time is a song from the ninth series. Lyrics :We can meet you at the station :Take you to a celebration :Party time we're sure to have some fun. :Blow those whistles start the singing :All those presents we'll be bringing :Now it's party time for everyone. :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :Spread the word and say it's time to :Come along. There's always fun to :Have a party when the work is done :Everyone must hear about it :Blow your whistles, sing and shout it :Party time is here for everyone :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :(Instrumental break) :Spread the word and say it's time to :Come along. There's always fun to :Have a party when the work is done :Everyone must hear about it :Blow your whistles, sing and shout it :Party time is here for everyone :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes :It's party, party time :Shake and rattle down the line :Fireworks, picnics, birthday cakes :Say the words, that's all it takes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Caroline * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band * Duke of Boxford * The Storyteller * Toad Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Maron * Tower Windmill * Maithwaite * Kellsthorpe Road * Wellsworth * Peel Godred * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Suddery Footage Used * Thomas and the Tuba * Thomas Saves the Day * Don't Tell Thomas * Thomas and the Circus * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas Tries His Best * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Keeping Up with James Learning Segments * Cool Down Delivery * What Goes Where? Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Tuba - A deleted scene of Thomas at Maithwaite with the tuba player. * Thomas and the Firework Display - A deleted scene of an overview of Thomas and James chuffing around a bend. * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic - Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and Lady Hatt wearing party hats. * Thomas and the Circus - The scene of the two clowns without the round border. * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - The scene of the children with ice cream without the round border. Trivia * Ben Small and Keith Wickham sing this song during some of the live shows as Thomas, Percy and James. * In the PBS and Nick Jr. airing of the song, Thomas and Edward's whistles are heard. * This is the only ninth series song not released in a US DVD. * In the extended version, most parts from Keeping Up with James are removed. * This song was released in some US theatres. In Other Languages Home Video Releases * Songs from Sodor AUS * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Sing Fun * Fuss Today! * Let's Go Get Together! Lucky! Party Time CHN * Sing-a-Long 3 }} Music Videos File:Party Time - Music Video File:Party Time - Extended Music Video ja:パーティーしよう! Category:Songs Category:Theatrical releases